


Shattering

by MoonPearlz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz





	Shattering

Shattering into pieces,  
My heart slowly ceases. 

Always feeling this pain so glum,  
Making me go more numb.

This numbing is just too strong,  
Wondering if I was wrong.

Giving up on ever having luck,  
Realizing I need to stop giving a fuck.

Nothing more to look forward to,   
Sad that I know this to be true.

Looking to others for acceptance and love,  
Should've known better, should've just shoved.

Shoved all these things to the side,  
Trying to save what's left of my pride.

Saying goodbye is going to hurt so much,  
But staying here is like using a crutch.

Crippled with anxiety is not how I want to live,  
Yet there's nothing more of myself to give.

Need to give up clinging to this hope,  
Time to tell life a great big nope!

As our time draws near love nothing else matters,  
Just listening as my own heart continues to shatter.


End file.
